The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/Boredom Barrage
''-Goomba is sitting on his bed, bored-'' ''-Koopa comes in-'' Koopa: Hey, Goomba. What's up? Goomba: I'm bored. That's what's up. Koopa: Well, can you do something about it? Goomba: No. Go away. Koopa: Alright, fine. I'll go downstairs. ''-Koopa goes downstairs-'' Buzzy: Hey, Koopa. (while making breakfast) Koopa: Buzzy, there's something wrong with Goomba. Buzzy: What is it? Koopa: He's bored and he's acting grumpy right now. Buzzy: Does he want us to go up to his and my room? Koopa: Well, no. He told me to get out when I started talking to him. Buzzy: Okay. Well, it's his problem, not ours. Koopa: Don't you think we should go check on him? Buzzy: What did I just say? Koopa: I know, but he's our friend. Buzzy: So? Koopa: (slaps Buzzy) Buzzy: Ow! Koopa: Just do it. Buzzy: Alright, fine. Koopa and Buzzy go up to Buzzy and Goomba's room Koopa: (knocks on the door) Goomba: (from inside) Go away! Buzzy: Wow. You were right. Koopa: I'm surprised Goomba didn't lock the door. (opens the door) Hey, dude. Are you okay? Goomba: Yes! Now leave me alone! Buzzy: Wow. He really IS grumpy. Koopa: See what I mean? Buzzy: Does that mean I can go irritate him? Koopa: What?! No! Buzzy: I'll take that as a yes. (goes into his and Goomba's room) Koopa: -facepalm- (groans) Goomba: I told you and Koopa to get out! Buzzy: Hey, this is my room, too! So what? Goomba: Well, this is now my territory! Koopa: (goes in the room) Hey, hey. Goomba, what's your problem? Goomba: I'm bored! Geez, do I have to keep repeating myself?! Koopa: Well, yeah, but you aren't supposed to get all angry and stuff. Goomba: I can get angry if I want to! (growls) Goomba kicks through the window Koopa and Buzzy: Uh-oh. Later Goomba: I'm gonna destroy this village! That should cure my boredom! Goomba crushes flowers and breaks windows Goomba: (laughs evilly) Koopa: (hits Goomba on the head, leaving him unconscious) Goomba: (snoring) Buzzy: Um, where'd you get the frying pan? Koopa: Princess Peach gives them to me occasionally in case of emergencies. Buzzy: What's the emergency right now? Koopa: That Goomba is a complete maniac? Buzzy: Of course. Koopa: Let's carry him back into the house. ''-Koopa and Buzzy carry Goomba over to their house-'' Mark the Sky-Blue Spiny: (pops out of his house window) Buzzy! You and your friends are gonna have to pay for that! Buzzy: We know that, Mark! Later Goomba: (groans and wakes up) Koopa: Are you okay, man? Goomba: (sits up) Yeah, I'm fine. What the heck happened? Buzzy: You were a maniac after you got bored and- Oh, never mind. Goomba: Oh, I remember that. I'm sorry. I guess I had too much boredom inside of me. (sighs) Could you guys forgive me? Koopa and Buzzy: (in unison) Sure. Jinx! Koopa: Oh, forget about jinxing each other. Buzzy: (punches Koopa lightly) Koopa, Koopa, Koopa. Koopa: Really? You punched me and then you unjinxed me? Buzzy: Well, sure. Koopa: (punches Buzzy lightly) Buzzy, Buzzy, Buzzy. Buzzy: You just did the same thing. Koopa: (chuckles) I know. Hey, where'd Goomba go? Meanwhile, upstairs Goomba: Yeah! Super Race Rally! Why didn't I play this to cure my boredom? Goomba crashes Goomba: Dang it. I'm going back to being bored. The end. Category:Sidestories